


Take notes

by BoPmessedupCassandraCain



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fun, Gen, Inspired, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoPmessedupCassandraCain/pseuds/BoPmessedupCassandraCain
Summary: Prompt: Dick Grayson(Robin) cry’s when meeting Superman because he’s shy
Relationships: Clark Ken, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	Take notes

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by @fixation_or_infatuation on tiktok for the idea  
> And @when_im_dead for giving me the motiv and writing their super cute fic with the same prompt
> 
> Also would appreciate it if you could tell @fixation_or_infatuation on tiktok about this so she can see it

“Robin, what are you doing?”

“I’m just chilling, you know.”

Dick said as Bruce sighed. He watched as Dick maintained a one handed handstand on the couch while reading a book.

“What are you reading?”

“You know the book that you’re making me read.”

“Do you at least like it?”

“No.”

Their boring conversation was cut off by the sound of the batcomputer. Bruce quickly answered the call.

“This is Superman calling from JL headquarters.”

“What is it Superman.”

Bruce asked being ready for the potential end of the world. He heard Dick walking towards the computer curious on what was going on.

“I was wondering if you wanted the highlights of the meeting you missed.”

“Sure, I’m guessing the meeting ended halfway after Flash and Cyborg got hungry but what did you get done.”

“Okay you’re right but I do have some potential ideas that I presented to the empty room.”

Bruce could feel the excitement radiating off of Clark through the screen. He could also feel the excitement coming from Dick who was fascinated by Superman.

Bruce sighed and decided he might as well make both of them happy and sacrifice his.

“Superman, would you like to come to the cave then to present your ideas to me.”

“Really!!”

Clark and Dick said at the same time. They looked like puppies tails wagging like crazy of course maybe Bruce was just tired.

“Yes. I’ll leave the zeta beam open.”

Bruce hung up before Clark could start talking again.

“B! Did you invite Superman here!?”

“Yes.”

‘Woah!!, Do you think I could like get his autograph and I’m gonna be in the same room as Superman!”

“You’re in the same room as Batman you don’t look as excited.”

Bruce said in mock hurt Dick just ignored him as he went to get his Superman merch.

“Don’t worry B, you’re cool too it’s just Superman is Superman.”

“And Batman is Batman, I still don’t understand why you’re so excited.”

Bruce said he might’ve been a little salty. Dick just continued to hum as he skipped around the cave.

The zeta beams soon turned on and Clark walked into the cave.

“Hey Bats, you really went all out with your mancave.”

“It is not a mancave. It’s my secret headquarters.”

“Whatever you say bats.”

Clark continued to tease Bruce. Dick immediately stuck himself to Bruce’s side. He had been excited till it actually happened. He hadn’t realized how big Superman was, both his presence and size.

“Robin, you had something you wanted to tell Superman.”

“Oh hello there, what’s up little guy.”

Clark said bending down to Dick’s height. Dick just got closer to Bruce suddenly scared.

“Well I need to go get something I’ll be right back.”

Bruce said attempting to leave. Dick felt his panic rise and he gripped tightly on to Bruce’s cape.

“Come on let go, Superman will keep you entertained.”

“No..Don’t go, scary.”

Dick said tears welling up in his eyes. He just couldn’t do it, he was scared but he wasn’t scared of anything.

Bruce mentally slapped himself in the face, it’d make sense Dick was shy he remembers the day he had adopted him.

Bruce then picked up Dick who buried himself into him. Dick let out muffled sobs as Bruce just draped his cape over him. 

Dick calmed down soon and what was left was small sniffles. The sniffles faded into deep calmed breaths since Dick fell asleep in the comfy chest of his father.

“Is he okay?”

“Yeah he’s fine. Just overwhelmed”

(why can’t anybody ever be just whelmed ehem anyway)

“You know Batman maybe you should take some notes, you know on how to show emotion. Maybe you’ll learn how to smile.”

Clark jokes trying to lift the tension. Bruce just gave a grunt as he walked over to the batcomputer.

“Wha- Are you mad?”

“No.”

“I didn’t mean to make the kid cry.”

Clark said looking sincere Bruce continued to ignore him.

“I’m sorry?“

“You didn’t do anything.”

“I still feel bad.”

Clark said as he ran his fingers through his hair. Bruce smirked an idea coming to mind. Poor Clark wouldn’t see it coming.

“Batman how many more, my arm is going to fall off.”

“I told you you only had to sign one, not all of them.”

Bruce said watching as Clark drew his signature on another hat. 

“Well I feel bad.”

“Good luck then, I’m going out on patrol.”

“Wait you’re leaving me!?”

Clark yelled but Bruce was already in the batmobile and gone. Clark just sighed as he grabbed another hat from the never ending box of Superman merch.

**Author's Note:**

> Thx for reading this super quick drabble 
> 
> Sorry about grammar and read some of my other fics I guess, bye dudes


End file.
